Brad Willis
Brad Willis is a character in Neighbours who was first seen in 1989 briefly followed by a more permanent return in 1991 when he moved in with his family to No 26 Ramsay Street. He first appeared in Episode 1082 - 31 October 1989. Brad returned in Episode 6647 - 21 May 2013. He is now played by Kip Gamblin, having previously been played by Benjamin Mitchell in 1989 and Scott Michaelson from 1990 to 1993. Backstory Bradley Willis was born in August 1971, the second youngest child of Doug Willis and Pam Willis. Brad's younger sibling Cody Willis was born in 1975. 1989 Brad first arrived in Erinsborough in October 1989 and began dating Sharon Davies. He moved to America for a while to attend a basketball scholarship. In 1990, when Brad was still in America, his family bar sister Gaby moved into No 28 Ramsay Street in Erinsborough. In 1991 he was flying en route to Australia via Asia and ended up being wrongly accused of drug smuggling. 1991-1993 Brad returned to Erinsborough in 1991 with his sis ter Gaby Willis after their parents helped bail him out of the Asian jail. He moved back in with his parents at No 28 Ramsay Street. Brad began dating Beth Brennan. In September 1993, Brad had a fling with Lauren Carpenter and got her pregnant. In December 1993, Brad and Beth married before they went to Perth. In March 1994, a pregnant Lauren left to start a new job in Queensland. She was pregnant with Brad's child. 1994-2013 Living away from Ramsay Street Brad and Beth had a son Ned Willis in 1994. Brad never knew that in June 1994, he had a daughter as Lauren Carpenter gave birth to a baby girl Paige Carpenter who was adopted by John Smith and Mary Smith. In 1995, Brad started dating Terese Petrides while still married to Beth. Brad and Beth divorced that year and he then married Terese and they had twin children Joshua Willis and Imogen Willis in 1996. 2013- After 19 years, in May 2013, Brad returned to Ramsay Street with Terese and their 2 children Josh and Imogen. At the same time Lauren Turner nee Carpenter and her family moved back to Ramsay Street. It was soon revealed that Lauren was pregnant when she first left Erinsborough in early 1994 and had given up the baby for adoption. The daughter later tracked down her real parents to Ramsay Street. She called herself Paige Novak. Paige stayed at Lassiters but later moved in with Mark Brennan. Paige later revealed her true identity and a DNA test confirmed she was Brad and Lauren's daughter. Brad began to spend more time with Lauren and Paige, making Terese jealous. This lead to several rows. Terese even took a sneak peek at Lauren's diary which said that what could have happened if her and Brad has stayed together. Brad attened the funeral of neighbour Matt Turner. Brad became a grandfather in October 2015 when Josh and Amber had a girl Matilda Turner. Brad was still involved in his love triangle with Terese and Lauren. Memorable info Birthday: 24th August 1971 Full Name: Bradley Willis Family Father Doug Willis Mother Pam Willis Siblings Adam Willis,Gaby WillisGaby Willis, Cody Willis Grandfathers Bert Willis, Seamus Beresford Grandmothers Mrs Willis, Moina Beresford Great Grandfathers Zachary Willis Spouse Terese Willis (c1995-present) Children Paige Novak, Ned Willis (both 1994), Imogen Willis, Joshua Willis (both 1996), Piper Willis (1998) Grandchildren: Matilda Turner See also *Brad Willis - List of appearances *Willis family tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Willis family. Category:Barmen. Category:Swimming coaches. Category:Gym instructors. Category:1971 births. Category:1993 marriages. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Irish descent. Category:Residents of 28 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 22 Ramsay Street.